The present invention relates to a dock kit interface port for an in-tray of a mobile rack which has an in-tray connector for connection to an in-tray, at least one interface connector for connection to a computer, a power connector for connection to a power supply outlet through a transformer circuit, and a power switch for power on/off control.
Mounting a hard diskdrive in an in-tray inside a mobile rack is a well known technique. When a hard diskdrive is installed in an in-tray of a mobile rack, an interface circuit must be provided for communication between the hard diskdrive and the computer. FIGS. 1A and 1B show an in-tray and mobile rack assembly according to the prior art, in which a power inverter circuit 12', an interface circuit 18', a power connector 13', a fan 14', an interface connector 15', a ribbon cable 17, a power control circuit 11' and an in-tray connector 16' are mounted inside the metal mobile rack 10'; an insertion chamber 19 is defined within the metal mobile rack 10' for receiving the in-tray 20'. Because the mobile rack 10' has a variety of accessories mounted on the inside, the whole assembly of the mobile rack 10' is heavy and occupies much installation space. FIGS. 2A and 2B show a similar structure in which the metal mobile rack 10' has plastic strips 341' mounted on two opposite lateral sides for protection. However, this structure of in-tray and mobile rack assembly has the same drawbacks as before stated.